tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nargast Kanir
' ''' is sort of an artefact hunter and a member of the Kanir Branch family, he is rumoured to lead some underground organization of his own making. He is old and often purported to be insane, he resided mostly within his lair of Niikazad. Personality While in Niikazad, Nargast is constantly distracted, always muttering to himself over people and happenings only he can discern. He also has difficulty holding the thread of any conversation. Whenever he leaves Niikazad, he regains his lucidity. At these times, Nargast is fastidious, meticulous, and quite proper, though still thoroughly evil. Nargast can be honourable, and even noble in a way. He brooks no insolence in any case, and remembers any slight or aid given him. He also tries to get his own way in everything, caring not for the harm he does to others in the process. Nargast's interests include collecting new monsters and magic, but after thousands of years, little is really new to him. Whilst waiting for such delights, he amuses himself by manipulating events and politics to suit his whims. Appearance Nargast stands about 172 cm in height, making him reasonably shorter than most men and mer. His skin is a pale light color, like most of his race. Covering his face is a rough beard, he has short and straight black hair, he wears a black longcoat with a hood, underneath he wears a chain shirt reaching down to his thighs with a brown belt tightened around the waist and dark brown pants. He also wears Leather Bracers and Boots. His tail is about 90 cm long and lined with spikes like all Nemer males, making it a powerful weapon. History In his youth millennia ago, Nargast was known under another name now lost to the ages, though where he spent his youth is the source of great speculation. Some sources place him in the regions surrounding Sottkazad. Whatever his nation of origin, it is known that he was more gregarious as a young man, creating and hosting wizard fairs and spell moots, and taking many apprentices. However, as his power grew, he became more interested in more peculiar fields and Aetherius as well as Oblivion, which led to growing paranoia and viciousness. In 2E 96 now calling himself Nargast, arrived at the foot of Mount Kanir with his apprentices, collectively called "Tadde". Nargast summoned daedra and other creatures to construct Nargast's citadel and claimed the nearby lands as his own. He chose the location because of a former enclace of powerful wizards buried deep beneath the surface. Nargast refused to release the creatures and daedra after they constructed his citadel, instead sending them into the caverns to explore. This began Nargast's prosecutions, a long series of journeys into the area now called the Niishan, driving out the dunmer, nords, and various monsters that lived there. By 2E 237 Nargast had complete control over the near-endless tunnels and caverns and began constructing the largest and most deadly dungeon imaginable, Niikazad. By that time, Nargast had become completely mad and wanted nothing to do with the outside world. He left his hold to live in Niikazad itself, allowing the keep to fall into ruin. Several of his apprentices came looking for him; he slew two before demanding the rest help him fortify his dungeon even more. One refused and managed to escape. Ehyan would later become Herald of Malithq and would provide what little history there is about Nargast, the Mad Mage. In 3E 403 when Arnmereluar Elsinosin was inadvertently sent to Oblivion while defending Valeview. Malithq made a deal with Nargast, that he would try to cure his insanity if he rescued Elsinosin from Oblivion. Nargast agreed, and entered Coldharbour. Though he was unsuccessful, and had to be rescued in turn by Endanya Larenhal, Malithq kept his word, and managed to partially cure him. On the 30th of hearthfire 3E 400, two members of a cabal of undead mages managed to kidnap Nargast Kanir from inside Niikazad. The liches Ganina Attan and Oleed-Na used multiple rituals to summon Nargast to scrape the secrets of Niikazad from his mind. Nargast's kidnapping allowed the madness of the dungeon to escape. Gates began randomly transporting creatures from Niikazad to places throughout Natirth, causing havoc and destruction everywhere. A group of adventurers hired by the Lords of Kaniros managed to reach Nargast and free him. He immediately returned to Niikazad, which quelled the chaos of the dungeon and ended the terror. Shortly after dawn on the 30th of Hearthfire, 3E 406, an earthquake struck Kaniros. Though the city suffered little damage, many people throughout the town saw visions of Nargast screaming, his eyes ablaze with rage, sorrow, and swimming stars. Arcanists who saw the visions also reported scenes of destruction in the vast maze of Niikazad: pillars cracking and crumbling, chasms and rifts opening, and explosions of sparks. Those brave enough to investigate quickly discovered that Nargast had inadvertently killed himself while attempting a powerful ritual; while in truth he had faked his own death. Nargast Kanir later resurfaced on Solstheim along with Gaerdal Redlock, where they broke into the Temple of Miraak in search of a specific black book, it was the wrong book and they later found the one they were looking for in White Ridge Barrow. in 4E 204 at the 7th of Sun's Dusk, Nargast took his own life to save the city of Kaniros from the Daedragon Malzechigrase, the creature was sealed within his daughter, Kyrenir Kanir. He himself managed to transport himself into a secret location in Niikazad before passing away. Powers and Abilities Nargast can shape and manipulate air and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. Nargast has been known to use this power in combat by generating a powerful gust of wind. The gases he can manipulate are limited to nitrogen, oxygen, argon, carbon dioxide and certain other gases, he cannot directly control water vapor and other substances that do not specifically count as "air", he is also unable to create air, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. He has been nurturing this power since the first era and because of this his power over the air is absolute, knowing how to combat most abilities and circumvent his weaknesses. Nargast has evolved his sigil Magic, he is able to conjure Skeletal dragons, and permamently summon Dremora Valkynaz, he can also shield himself and his allies from all magic. Character Card Character Card: Name: Nargast Kanir Alias: God of Air, Black Ghost, Andlest Moorhart Appearance: Among most Nemer he appears to be tall but to the people in Tamriel, he is quite average in size standing 172 cm. His tail reaches to at least 90 cm, probably slightly longer. Species: Nemer Sex: Male Birthdate:1E 403 Height: 173 cm/5.8 ft Weight: 76 kg/169 lbs Faction: Niikazad, Kaniros. Skills: Master Conjuration, Master Thaumaturgy, Expert Destruction, Expert Death, Adept Hand-to-Hand Spells: Ghost Form, Quiet Undead, Spell Reflection, Levitate, Water Walking, Conjure Dremora Lord, Icy Spear, Thunderbolt, Greymantle, Enervation. Sigil Magic: Greater daedric Thrall, Mass Spell Shield, Create Skeletal Dragon. Unique Powers: Elemental Manipulation/Air Manipulation, shape and manipulate air and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining tand controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Power Weakness: Limited to gases that naturally exist in the air, other gases cannot be directly manipulated. Physical Weakness: His tail(racial), physically he is not strong, although he is not laughably weak. Mental Weakness: Arrogance, low-key madness, total disregard of the wellbeing of others. Unique Item: Knowledge Intervention, a ring, when worn on the right hand index finger, a special hand sign known only to him will transport him and anything he touches to his home on Natirth, Niikazad. Equipment: A black cloak over a chain shirt, dark brown pants, Leather Bracers and boots. Achievements: Black Book: Filament and Filigree Bio: In his youth millennia ago, Nargast was known under another name now lost to the ages, though where he spent his youth is the source of great speculation. Some sources place him in the regions surrounding Sottkazad. Whatever his nation of origin, it is known that he was more gregarious as a young man, creating and hosting wizard fairs and spell moots, and taking many apprentices. However, as his power grew, he became more interested in more peculiar fields and Aetherius as well as Oblivion, which led to growing paranoia and viciousness. He began to teach and gradually became more insane and as his madness grew, he became obsessed with his own studies and in 3E 406 he faked his own death and became a treasure hunter, although only in order to further his knowledge in the magical fields. Trivia *Nargast Kanir is a replacement for the first character created in the Elder Scrolls RP Community "Nait Nelthar", carrying the same power and many of his quirks. *Nargast Kanir is the only Nemer who has no allegiance to any god, Not Malithq nor Shafat/Shavur. *Nargast is the PC version of NC's Nait Nelthar *Nargast represents half of what Elmaythia Blackloak was, Liannistra Kalbarian represents the other half. *Nargast can identify almost any magic at a glance. *Nargast started out with two Evolved Sigil Spells, which at the time was not a Violation of the rules. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nemer Category:Battlemages Category:Sigil Mage Category:Deceased